


That Wasn't Awkward

by sheltereredchild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltereredchild/pseuds/sheltereredchild
Summary: Kara meets Lena for the first time and attempts to make conversation... because I love an awkward mess





	That Wasn't Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever reads this it be short and awkward :D  
I started this in July and finally got around to "finishing" it lol I had some ideas for more stuff but I don't think I'll ever manage it 
> 
> WARNING for those that suffer from second hand embarrassment I'm sorry, but also I suffer severely from this and I wrote it so maybe it's not so bad :)

Lena sat in the corner booth of the dimly lit bar, typing away on her laptop as the afternoon light filtered in through the windows. The place was as empty as one would expect this time of day. She took a sip from her glass and sighed contentedly. Surely this wasn’t what Jess, her secretary, meant when she said Lena needed to get out more instead of being holed up in the office or down in the labs, but Lena found the quiet space relaxing. Just the barest of murmurs to be heard, muffled by the soft music playing from the speakers. It was better than the deafening silence of her office, or the loud racket of a cafe.

Over the last few weeks, on her less busy days when she didn’t need to stay in the building for meetings or to oversee certain projects, she had taken to coming down here just as the place was opening up, and finishing her work for the day … and as more and more people would start to come in at their own days end, she would take it as her que to pack up and go home for the night.

“You’ve been going to a bar? By choice.” Her best friend Sam had said with intrigued surprise when she had told her, “any cute girls?” she added suggestively.

Lena had rolled her eyes, “I don’t stay long enough to find out.”

“Well maybe you should.” Sam nudged her.

“Please Sam,” Lena groaned, they’d had this conversation a million times. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“Hey, maybe I’m asking for me.” Sam replied, but the smirk on her face told Lena otherwise.

“Hi!” A voice jolted her out of the memory and she turned toward it slightly alarmed.

_Sam’s a wizard_. Was all she could think, staring at the _very_ cute girl smiling shyly at her. Surely, Sam had somehow summoned this cute, no stunning, girl _through a flipping memory_ just to see Lena squirm.

  
Her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail that fell over her shoulder in soft curls as she tilted her head, vaguely reminding Lena of a puppy, but what really took Lena’s breath away were her eyes. Behind her black framed glasses they were blue. The bluest, warm and clear and in their reflection Lena saw her own gaping face and snapped her mouth shut.

“H-hi.” she managed to stutter out.

\--------

Kara was pacing back and forth two or three steps in the small space by the stage in the bar, muttering to herself.

“I can do it, I’m going to do it. I’m going to talk to her today, and it won’t be weird.” she continued under her breath, trying to build her confidence, which usually didn’t fail her. But if there was anything in the world that could squish her confidence it was the gorgeous woman in the dark lipstick and work appropriate pencil skirt and button up, dark hair done up neatly in a bun or sometimes intricate braid, sitting in the corner booth who never seemed to care about what was happening around her.

Kara had noticed her sitting alone in the same spot over the last few weeks, she was usually there on Wednesdays or Thursdays before Kara even arrived to set up on the stage, and she always left before the band played.

And when Kara noticed someone, she really _noticed_ them. She saw the way she sipped slowly on her drinks smiling quietly to herself, and they were muted smiles, ones that you might not even notice if you didn’t see the way her eyes softened for just a second before she grew stiff again focusing on whatever it was she was typing away for. Kara yearned to see what a real smile would look like. And she hadn’t meant to _stare_ or be creepy, she just constantly found her eyes being drawn to the woman as she moved about the stage or joked with her band-mates. Kara wanted to describe her as a quiet beauty for the silence that surrounded her, but there was nothing quiet about her beauty, it seemed to grab Kara and shake her, daring her to look away.

“Just talk to her.” Alex, her adoptive sister had said, tired of hearing Kara rave about this mystery woman.

“Just talk to her?!” Kara shouted, “That’s your advice?” Alex stared back at her, mirroring the exasperation in Kara’s voice on her own face.

“Just_ talk_ to her.” Kara repeated, “it’s so simple.” she was smiling now, “I’m going to talk to her.”

“Perfect.” Alex smiled, glad to be finished with the conversation. “You can do it.”

So that’s what she was going to do. Kara stopped her pacing and nodded in finality to herself. Her heart was pounding as she slowly made her way over to the booth. The woman seemed to be lost in thought as Kara approached, one hand in her lap, the other just shy of her empty glass by her laptop.

She didn’t seem to notice Kara, which killed any hope of Kara not needing to initiate the conversation herself.

“Hi!” she finally blurted out, putting on what she hoped was a warm and inviting smile. The woman seemed startled and Kara felt a stab of guilt, but she kept the smile on her face.

“H-hi.” the woman said back after an oddly long pause, her eyes wide. _Oh wow, her eyes are green up close, I mean they’re green all the time probably not just when you’re standing up close... but like... I see the green now._ Kara rambled in her own brain, trying to process the fact that they were actually talking.

“Hi,” Kara repeated, her voice was soft and breathy in a way she might find embarrassing had she the brain function for much else. “Uh, I-I’m Kara.”

The woman was nodding slowly, “...okay.” was all she said and Kara started to feel the panic set in._ I should’ve ask Alex follow up questions like WHAT TO ACTUALLY TALK TO HER ABOUT._ The woman seemed to shake herself out of her own mind, “I’m sorry I should introduce myself as well, I’m Lena.”

“Lena, hi.” Kara said again and cringed inwardly, _you’ve said hi three times now_.

“Did you need something from me?” Lena raised a perfectly arched brow, and while Kara wanted to celebrate finally learning her name the panic would not let her.

“Um, yes. Yes! I um, wanted to ask you…” Kara gestured with her hands as she spoke, moving from herself to Lena seated before her, “if…..” her mind was reeling, trying to think of something, ANYTHING to say.  
Lena waited politely as Kara flailed about.

“If you... Had the time?” Kara finished lamely. Lena’s brows scrunched slightly in confusion, and Kara was mentally slapping herself.

“It’s 3:56pm.” Lena supplied after glancing at her laptop, and Kara watched as Lena’s eyes darted up and across the room, where a _very large and obvious clock_ hung helpfully for everyone before they flicked back to meet Kara’s.

“Oh!” Kara half snorted half laughed, “thanks.” backing up slowly as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “Ok, I’ll just um… get out of your hair then… heh, thank you.” she muttered quickly before she fled into one of the back rooms where she hoped to evaporate into nothing.

\--------

Back at the booth Lena’s head was dipped down, her knuckles pressed against her lips as she fought the laugh that bubbled up inside her. _That was adorable_. She thought as a quiet laugh escaped anyways.

\--------

A week later on a Thursday afternoon, Kara stood in the back room trying to hype herself up. “You can do this, you can do this! Just do NOT ask her what time it is.” Kara muttered fiercely to herself.

She had come in to work to set up the stage like usual, hoping against all hope that Lena might be in her usual spot, while simultaneously praying that she wasn't. But there she was, in the corner booth, with all her beautiful, sharp, and unapproachable edges.

Kara had busied herself with moving the equipment around the small stage, sneaking glances when she could, and over dramatically ducking her head when she thought Lena might look up and notice her, but she never did. The fifth time it happened, she heard a snort coming from the counter and looked up to see M’gann, the owner of the bar staring back at her in mild amusement.

“Kara?” she said a little too loudly and Kara bolted over to her at the counter.

“Shhhh! Not so loud!” She whispered quite loudly.

“Why don’t you just go over there and talk to her?” M’gann smirked.

Kara groaned, “‘cause that went so well the first time.”

“Well, third time’s the charm.”

“But I’ve only done it once! Are you telling me I have to go through another embarrassing failure before it might work out?” Kara said distraught.

M’gann laughed, “I’m only teasing.” she grabbed Kara’s shoulders and gave a little shake, “the point is, you can’t keep staring at her like a love sick puppy, go and talk to her. Maybe ask her what she’s working on or if you could buy her a drink.”

Kara sighed, at least it was some real advice _thank you very much Alex._ “Okay, you’re right, I just need a moment.” M’gann pat her on the back as Kara slipped into the back room to compose herself.

“Ask her what she’s working on, or if I can buy her a drink.” Kara repeated to herself. _Maybe it would help to practice first_ she thought.

“Hi Lena, remember me? I’m the awkward mess that made a fool out of myself, say, what’cha workin’ on there?” The empty crate in front of her stared back in silence, unamused. Kara put her face in her hands and groaned. After a moment of self-deprecating silence she took a deep breath and tried again.

“Could I buy you a drink?” she said to the crate, tacking on a smile that felt too forced and sighing in irritation at her own ineptitude "Ugh… What if she already has a drink!?”

“Maybe… Do you come here often?” Kara dug a knuckle into her temple in frustration. “Do not. Say that.” She said to herself. After another couple of minutes she started to feel fed up with herself. “Ok you’re just gonna do this, be calm and casual, and not awkward.” Taking a few deep breaths she opened the door and strode out.

As she passed by the bar, M’gann gave her an encouraging nod. With bold steps she made her way over to that darned corner booth, but this time Lena noticed her approach. Kara felt her resolve weaken as piercing green eyes turned on her, but she didn’t let her steps falter.

“Hey.” Kara smiled, adding an unnecessary wave.

“Hi.” Lena smiled back and Kara felt a small measure of relief.

“Hi.” She repeated and wanted to smack herself, but then Lena laughed, it was brief but it gave Kara confidence, until Lena lifted her arm and glanced at her watch.

“It’s 4:15pm.” She told Kara with a straight face and Kara froze, incapable of breathing.

.

.

.

Suddenly Lena was laughing again and Kara stared with wide eyes, before she felt her own laugh bubbling up inside her. Kara covered her face with her hands, embarrassed, but smiling all the same.

“You’re hilarious.” Kara’s voice was muffled through her hands.

“Just trying to be helpful.” Lena said, and Kara finally slid her hands lower so that she could see the smile on the other woman’s face and suddenly she didn’t feel so nervous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sheltereredturtle.tumblr.com/


End file.
